


New Technique

by Jathis



Series: King and Sorcerer [8]
Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Blindfolds, Bondage, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Gags, M/M, Restraints, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28799262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Cedric and Roland try out a new invention
Relationships: Cedric the Sorcerer/Roland II of Enchancia
Series: King and Sorcerer [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068635
Kudos: 13





	New Technique

They were lying in his bed together, enjoying each other’s warmth and touch when Roland said he had something for him. Cedric could only blink, sitting up as the king produced a box to him. He looked at his king and took it, slowly lifting up the lid.

“...what is it?” he asked, frowning as he held the object up. It was made out of black leather and polished metal but for the life of him Cedric couldn’t figure out what it was for!

“Do you want me to show you?” Roland asked with a wicked smile.

The sorcerer smiled and nodded, holding the gift out to Roland. “Show me.”

***

Cedric knelt on two cushions, one cushion for each knee. They protected him from the stone floor, both for the length of time he would be kneeling and the coldness of the floor. The slender metal pillory kept his arms locked in position, ensuring he would sit up straight.

Roland smiled down at his sorcerer. He ran his fingers through his hair, humming in approval when Cedric leaned into his touch. “I know you’ve wanted to try having me be rougher in your mouth. This should help with that.”

“It will?” Cedric asked. Roland nodded and Cedric ran his tongue over his lips, excited to try. Roland held the object out properly, showing Cedric what it was supposed to look like. Its design resembled a panel gag but in the middle there was a large metallic ring. The ring stuck out of the back of the gag and the rim was covered in a softer leather.

“It’ll keep your mouth open,” Roland explained. “You won’t have to worry about becoming tired or your teeth nicking something. The covering on the rim is to make sure it doesn’t hurt you to wear it. You can bite down without biting on metal.”

His eyes lit up at the explanation. “I want to try it,” he said.

Roland laughed, stroking his cheek in reassurance. “I know you do. First we need to make sure you have a way to tell me to stop if it becomes too much.” He pressed a small bell into one of Cedric’s bound hands. “It’ll ring out when you drop it and I’ll stop,” he said.

Cedric tested the bell, opening his hand to let it fall. It was far louder than its size suggested. There was no chance of the sound being covered up. “Okay,” he said. The bell was put back into his hand and the sorcerer shifted, opening his mouth in invitation.

Roland carefully put the gag on Cedric. He checked to make sure Cedric’s mouth wasn’t being hurt, looking at the corners of his mouth for too much stress. The straps were buckled behind his head, keeping it in place. The king tested it briefly, nodding at the fit and feel. “Good?” he asked.

Cedric nodded his head, blushing at the way his mouth remained open and available for use. His mouth adjusted to the intrusion quickly and he sighed, a thin line of saliva spilling down his chin.

“I know how much you love this part,” Roland murmured, tying a black cloth over Cedric’s eyes. He tilted his head up, smiling at the way his sorcerer looked. “Good?”

Cedric made a faint affirmative noise, nodding again. He whined when Roland let go of his chin, shifting as he straightened his back. He was met with silence. The idea of being left alone like this made his cock twitch. His heart beat faster and more drool spilled from his open mouth.

How did Roland learn to be so quiet? The king could have walked out of the room and actually left Cedric alone like this. The thought made the sorcerer shiver, nipples becoming hard. Anyone could walk in on him like this and he doubted that all of them would react by releasing him from his bonds without having some fun first.

Roland bit back a smile. He had only taken a few steps back and now stood silently in front of Cedric. He watched the way Cedric slowly adjusted to being alone, his body tense with anticipation and need with his erection resting against his thigh. Occasionally the sorcerer moved, rubbing his cock against his thigh for some form of stimulation. He had noticed that the sorcerer liked these small periods of nothingness and he gave it to him whenever he could.

When he thought enough time had passed, Roland loudly cleared his throat. He watched as Cedric reacted immediately, straightening up with a whimper. He reached out and touched his cheek and he hummed when Cedric nuzzled into the palm as best as he could. “What do you want?” he whispered. “Show me what you want.”

The sorcerer tilted his head up, moaning as he stuck his tongue out from his gag. He shivered as he felt more drool spilling onto his chest and legs.

“Oh? Is that what you want?” Roland chuckled. He stepped closer and he could feel the way Cedric trembled in anticipation. He gripped the back of Cedric’s head, taking a moment to adjust his grip before pulling him forward.

He moaned at the feeling of Roland’s cock going into his open mouth. He ran his tongue over the shaft and sighed as Roland slowly moved. All Cedric had to do was kneel and take what the king gave him.

Roland had always been better at being throat fucked. They had tried a few times before but Cedric had always started to cough and gag, forcing them to end their play. Roland never seemed to have this issue and would only cough occasionally when Cedric’s cock hit the back of his throat. He was assured that he didn’t have to do it if he couldn’t but Cedric always wanted to try. He wanted to be able to do the same things for Roland that Roland did for him.

The sorcerer inhaled deeply as his nose was buried in the king’s pubes. He was all the way down to the base of Roland’s erection and he sighed as Roland held him there briefly before starting to move, controlling Cedric’s head. He was doing so much better this time! He couldn’t remember the last time they had been able to do this for so long without him choking or needing to rest his jaw.

Roland kept an eye on the bell in Cedric’s hand. He was poised to stop at any moment, mindful of Cedric’s limits. He hissed softly, gritting his teeth. “Close…” he warned.

He made a faint noise, encouraging Roland. His throat was going to be throbbing and sore tomorrow but for now he was enjoying every moment. He ran his tongue over the weeping head when Roland pulled out, waiting.

He came into Cedric’s mouth, barely restraining himself from plunging his dick down his throat. Baby steps. They needed to take baby steps. Cedric being able to do any of this was an accomplishment in itself.

The buckles at the back of his head were undone first. Saliva and semen spilled from Cedric’s mouth when the gag came out and he blushed. The blindfold was taken off next. He opened his mouth to say something but was stopped by Roland shaking his head, unlocking the pillory.

“Not yet,” Roland hummed. He pulled Cedric up and helped him back into the bed, stroking throat in comfort. “Your throat is going to be ruined by the morning,” he laughed. “I suppose we’ll just tell everyone you must have caught a cold?”

Cedric gave Roland a look, snorting as he rolled his eyes. A sorcerer who couldn’t use magic because his king had fucked his throat sore, what an amazing story.

Roland just laughed, offering Cedric some water to drink. “Don’t give me that look. You were the one who wanted to try it!” He blinked when Cedric spit a small amount of water in his face and he growled as he pinned the smaller man down. “Is that the thanks I get?”

Cedric smiled wickedly, kissing him on the lips in reply.

The king smiled and returned the kiss, pulling Cedric into his arms to hold him close.


End file.
